Total Eclipse of the Heart
by Morgan Marie
Summary: Minako's marriage expierences an eclipse


"Minako! I- I don't understand you! I give up everything for you and your damn hopes and dreams…and you do something like this!"

"Kunzite, I said I'm sorry!" Tears stung the Princess' baby blues. "I told you that! I don't know what else to do!"

"Well, I do," Kunzite said, more calmly than expected. He walked casually up the stairs, but she knew that one more word would bring on the storm of fury that Kunzite hadn't even begun to release yet. She was so stupid to do this.

"I'm SORRY!" Minako screamed at the top of her lungs as she collapsed into a sobbing, three-weeks pregnant pile on the floor. None of this would be happening if Kunzite had married her instead of his damn job. Sure, the ceremony was held and it seemed like he loved her, but he only loved his work. You'd think that in four years of marriage, Minako would have wised up to this widely known fact. No, her blue eyes had been clouded with foolish hopes and clichés about some sort of happily ever after ending that she thought she somehow deserved.

Just because she was a Princess didn't mean that she'd find her Prince Charming….or that she'd be guaranteed happiness. Well, that's it. She'd screwed it up.

"Minako.."

A voice called. It was surprisingly soft. Minako, face darkened with the run of mascara, looked up at the balcony she was under. Her husband stood there looking down upon her. Looking down upon her in her lowly, pregnant, cheating, sobbing form. All of her dignity was shot upon that one glance he laid over the crumpled heap. The heap had once stood tall, dignified, and sparkled with life, and dreams but now…now it cheated its love.

"Minako…" The knight looked more royal, more proper, more out of reach than ever before.

"I never wanted you to cry…" His voice was steady, his emotions quite the opposite.

"…I didn't do this. You did…I may have lead you there, but you chose to do it…" He walked off into their bedroom. Minako sobbed with the thought that she carried the child of someone other than her husband. That she, so unlucky in love, finally got her chance to shine with her destined, but she messed it up. Minako dragged herself across the marble floor, tears falling freely and trailing darkness.

"Kunzite!" she screamed as she heard him slam the cover to his suitcase.

"I need you!" Minako's voice echoed through the halls as the heavy front door to the castle slammed. "I love you!" filtered into the darkness, too late to bring up the sun.

Minako pulled the covers over her head, not able to look at the empty spot next to her. She rolled over so that the feathers in the pillows absorbed her tears. Usually a silver haired man with sparkling eyes would beholding her, comforting her…taking her tears straight to his heart. Only when she cried did she ever feel Kunzite's love, but it was worth every salt particle to feel that sparkling sensation that seemed to come right from his smile.

It had been two days since he had left her in this awful state. Not sure what to do, the Princess had given her child to the devils, to the ground, to the death that now she wanted. She had given her baby to a monster.

Minako suddenly had a complete feeling of guilt and shame wash over her. She had cheated on her husband. She had become pregnant. She had aborted her baby. She threw the covers off of her shameful body and screamed into the filtered moonlight that filled her room. She screamed until she couldn't scream anymore, and even then she cried. She cried for her lost love, her lost marriage, for her lost baby, and for the lost magic that once played in her smile and her eyes. She fell back onto her bed, staring into the darkness. Staring into her future's eyes.

Darkness was all she saw.

Minako turned away from the hollowing moon with its silver sparkles and it's romantic masquerading. Then, her window creaked, opening itself towards her. She ignored the wind and it's mocking games. She ignored the light footsteps that penetrated the darkness of her room. She ignored the helplessness in her hollow heart. But she didn't ignore the feeling of being jumped upon and pushed deep into the mattress. She tried to scream but a hand covered her mouth. Minako's blues took it all in. She looked into the eyes of a man clothed in black and she knew what was coming.

She knew….but she didn't try to stop it.

She accepted it as a punishment.

"Take off your night gown, your Majesty," the man said, mocking her. She knew his voice. She knew who he was. She didn't move.

"Do it!" he yelled. Minako just lay there staring at him. His dark eyes shifted under the pressure, but he kept his weight on top of her frail body, keeping her pressed into the mattress. He smirked dangerously.

"Force is okay with me. I was just trying to make it easier for you…kind of like the first time." With that, he kissed her forcing his tongue in her motionless mouth. He ended the one-sided kiss and forcefully ripped off the sheer nightgown she wore. He looked at her naked form and laughed degradingly.

"I see you've lost those baby pounds rather quickly." Minako closed her eyes to block it all out. She wanted it all gone. But she could still see. She saw a baby, a baby with one leg and a bloody body. It motioned to her with an invisible arm and she went to it. It started to cry. She wanted to comfort it but she couldn't pick it up. Her arms had disappeared. She tried to pick it up but she screamed. She screamed because the abortion was happening all over again. The monster was entering her body, tearing all over the innocence she had left, taking every bit of childhood that she had ever known. She screamed in hopes of regaining it.

The screams stopped as she was hit hard over the head. She fell into a darkness that might just take over.

Four hours later, Minako awoke. She looked around the brightly lit hospital room and a man rushed to her side. Instinct and learned behavior took over as she pulled herself to the opposite side of the bed and screamed.

"No! Minako! No, no, it's me!" Minako continued screaming, not wanting the darkness again. Her mouth was covered and she jumped up detaching all attached to her. She screamed and cried at the same time.

"Minako!"

A worried voice echoed through the room and stopped her tears and her echoes. All was quiet as she realized the man was Kunzite. She fell into his arms and sobbed. It was only when she cried did she truly feel Kunzite's love, and this was no exception. She cried for it all but finally looked into his silver eyes. They still had a sparkle. A small amount, but it was enough to help her rekindle her own. The darkness started to feel a little less dark as Kunzite shed a tear. Minako sobbed harder.

It was only in tears did she find the light she needed to move on and become one with the sun.


End file.
